Kiss Kiss, fall in love!
by berryblossom
Summary: Momoko and the girls are in highschool.Things are going good for our heroines; homework, exams, boys and of course saving the town. What happens if the Rowdryruffs want to change that? It started out as a plan, but no one expected jealousy let alone love!
1. Chapter One

**A/N- Well here's chapter one! Btw this is in Powerpuff girls Z! The ages of the rowdyruffs & powerpuffs are all the same age, that being forteen. Well hope you like it! .**

**Rating: Teen**

**Pairing: Brick/Blossom(Momoko)**

**Disclaimer: -Rolls eyes- I don't own PPGZ if I did I wouldn't be here --**

**

* * *

**

**Kiss, Kiss, fall in love**

**_Chapter one_**

**I was nervously fidgeting with my fingers, as I sneaked glances at my new crush Yamato-kun. Yamato was the new kid for a week, and he's already the captain of the soccor team! How he did that I'll never know. Not to mention that he has tons of admirers, me being one of them. He's also pretty cute. Messy brown hair, his twin pools of cinnamin for eyes, can't forget his tone, rock hard abs. Heh, you ask me how I know? Well I take peeks of when he takes off his shirt after soccer practice, and I gotta say the sight is amazing.**

**I grabbed my pink mechanical pencil and chewed at the end. It's been one year since I became Blossom. It's fun being her, why? Well, people adore her more then the real me, I get to be a heroine like I always wanted to be, and she has tons of fanboys! I hate keeping secrets. I'm more like an open book, except it takes forever to read. I wish I could just scream to everyone that I'm Blossom! Then more people would like me, maybe even Yamato-Kun would adore me like I adore him.**

**"Momoko, can you answer question five, page 126?" The teacher quirked, breaking me from my thoughts.**

**"Hai, Sensai." I looked down at my paper and easily solved the problem in my head. "2,714." I replied coolly.**

**"Correct." Mrs. Keane said happily. Heh, did I forget to mention that I'm awsome in math!**

**I looked up to see the teacher writing formulas on the chalkboard. I grinned sheepishly and reached under my desk and pulled out my favorate manga, Inu-Yasha A feudal fairy tale. I Slipped it into my texkbook and made it appear that I was 'reading' from my math book.**

**I was happily skimming threw it, enjoying the view of Inuyasha.'I would love to rub those kawaii puppy ear-'**

**Berfore I could finish my own thought, the door slammed open. I winced at the sound. Geez talk about rude.**

**"Oi, I'm new here!" Came an arrogant yet famailler voice. Wait... I know that voice...**

**I tore my eyes away from my manga and what I saw made my mouth drop. Seriously.**

**There stood the Brick in the flesh.**

**He had his usual orange raggy hair and his red hat. He didn't have his red jacket that he always wore instead he had on a dark red shirt with a black undershirt, black baggy pants, also his skater shoes with the wheels. I gotta say this. He may be the biggest jerk I've ever met... demo a tiny part of me thinks he's kinda hot. I still hate him though!**

**Girlish giggles could be heard threw out the room. I rolled my eyes at that. Don't they know who he is!**

**Mrs. Keane smiled warmly, "Oh, yes. Please intoduce yourself."**

**"Brick Rowdyruff." He stated coolly, sending a few winks to random girls. What a showoff!**

**I ammediantly stood from my chair, dropping it in the process. My mouth was still slightly open as I glared daggers at the cocky Rowdyruff. He isn't sapose to be here!**

**Brick gazed at me appently amused at my actions. He grinned boyishly. "Why are you so mad girl?"**

**My face only screwed up in more rage. "Your a Rowdyruff! Shouldn't you be robbing some helpless old lady instead of being here!?" I barked.**

**He exaimed his nails, "What's got your panties tied in a knot?" He asked bordily, you could still hear the amusment dripping from his voice.**

**I gaped at him, "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" I roared.**

**He glanced from his nails back to me and smirked a rather sexy smirk. WAIT! Why did I just say that!?**

**"I'm new here, got a problem with that girl?" He arched an eyebrow, folding his arms.**

**I scowled at him, and also crossed my arms in defiance, "Yes I do!" I looked at Mrs. Keane and gave her a pleading look, "Sensai, he's a rowdyruff boy and they cause lots of trouble! You can't let him stay!" I shouted.**

**Mrs. Keane sighed heavily, before replying. "Momoko, it doesn't matter. He's coming here for an education like everybody else. So I would appreciate it if you treat him equally. Now take your seat please."**

**She can't be serious?**

**I looked back at Brick, who had a very smug grin. Then I noticed that everyone was looking at me strangly. Kami-sama even Yamato-kun! I felt my face burn up and immedaintly picked up my chair and sat in it.**

**Great Yamato-kun thinks I'm a weirdo! Stupid Brick!**

**"Thank you Momoko." She turned to Brick who was getting bored. "Brick, I would like you to sit next to Momoko." That really got my attention.**

**"NANI!?" I yelled. Hey, you'd be mad too if your arch rival came to your SCHOOL and sat next to YOU!**

**"You heard the teach." He smiled. Damn him! He's probabaly laughing at me!**

**Mrs. Keane gave me a stern look. Great. Since when is she so stiff?**

**I groaned in frustation and ziped up my yap. I'll have to tell Bubbles and Buttercup about this.**

**I gave him one last glare before going back to my manga. I felt Brick walk over to his desk and pull out his chair, sitting down.**

**I could feel someone poking me with their pen. I didn't bother looking.**

**"Psst." I heard him whisper. What does he want?**

**I looked over to a grinning brick.**

**I narrowed my eyes at him. "Nani?" I whispered back.**

**"Here." He passed a peice of paper.**

**I eyed him suspicously before opening it.**

_Girl-  
__Meet me after school by the soccor field_**-**

**I grabbed my pencil and wrote back.**

_Baka- _

_I didn't know you could write Oo, but whatever I'll meet you-_

**I handed it to him and saw him roll his eyes at my comment. I wonder why he wants to meet me? Oh well I'll just transform and kick his ass.**

**He threw it back at me, and I eyed the note.**

_I didn't know you could read :b-_

**I glared at him, then i slipped it into my folder. I don't have time to mess with him.**

**He crossed his arms around his head and proped his feet onto the desk, closing his eyes.**

**I glanced around the class and noticed people walking around freely, and Mrs. Keane not really caring.**

**I lowered my head back to my book, and fished threw my pocket for some gummy worms.**

**I ploped it into my mouth. Hey what can I say? I need my sweets.**

**Suddenly I felt someone hovering over me.**

**"Otaku." He whispered in my ear. I don't why but I felt shivers crawl up and down my spine.**

**Then he reached down and snatched my manga. MY MANGA!**

**I stood up and scowled at Brick. "Give me it back!"**

**He shook his finger, "No can do, give me some of your gummy worms and I'll think about it."**

**I gaped at him. No way am I giving my candy to HIM! "I-I don't have any g-gummies." I stuttered.**

**He grinned, "I saw you eat one. Now either give me them or you don't get your Inu-Yasha." He stated as matter of factly. I HATE HIM!**

**"So now your bullying me!?"**

**"Haven't you ever heard 'sharing is caring' " He smiled innocently, you could just see the fake halo.**

**I snorted, "Is that your motto for when you steal things?"**

**He tapped his chin as is thinking about it, "Hmmm, maybe."**

**I went to reach for it but he put it over his head, making it impossible to grab.**

**"Come on, give it back!!" I jumped to reach for it, but to no avail. He chuckled at my pathetic afferts.**

**"Give me some candy."**

**I looked at my candy then the manga. Manga! Candy! This is a tough descision.**

**"Fine" I growled. Then grabbed my bag and smashed it into his chest. He was only wearing a red shirt and I could definitly feel some abs under there. Not that I care!**

**He smirked and grabbed it.**

**I narrowed my eyes and reached my hand out waiting for, "Hand it over." I said damandly.**

**"Nope. You gotta give me something else." He stated, while pouring all MY worms into his mouth.**

**"What else could you want." I gave him the coldest glare that I've ever gave anyone.**

**"A kiss." Brick said huskily. A-A KISS!!??**

**He leaned closer and never broke eye-contact. My eyes widen in suprise and I felt my face heat up. OH KAMI-SAMA!**

**He smiled and got so close that I could feel him breathing. My heart was beating non-stop I was ninty-nine percent sure I was gonna have a heart attack.**

**He is too close for comfort!**

**I gazed into his blood red eyes. Oh, those eyes are so-so...**

**Just when I felt I was gonna faint, I heard him say in a childish manner.**

**"Not." Then he back up and laughed so hard. "Yo-you actually thought that I was gonna KISS YOU!? Ew." He said in between laughs. THAT STUPID JERK!!!!**

**When I gained my composer I glared deadily at him, if looks could kill he'd so be dead! My hands clentched into fists. Then in a blink of the eye, I punched his stomach making him drop my manga. Sure I'm strong when I'm Blossom but for a human that was pretty good.**

**I grabbed my manga and scowled. I heard him chuckle, while clutching his stomach.**

**"Sorry babe, I only kiss hot girls, and you so ain't my type." He smirked and pulled out another gummy and slurped it down his mouth.**

**"Why would I want YOU to kiss me!? Your a bastard that seriously needs to grow up and get a life! I hate your guts Brick Rowdyruff!! Y-Y-YOU ASSHOLE!!!" I roared, grabbing my books and stomped out of the class in pure rage. Thank Kami-sama everyone was to busy to notice.**

**First, he comes to my school out of no-where, he makes me look stupid in from of the whole class, than he stills my manga and makes me give him my candy!! Then he makes it seem like he's gonna kiss me and it ends up being a joke!! THAT ASS!**

**Demo, I can't shake off this feeling that I wanted him to kiss me...**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I stormed off to the bathroom slamming the door in the process and turned on the faucet (A/N: SP?) rensing my still flush face, from all the embarresment and anger. When I finished I sat down on the cold tile floor of the bathroom, trying to calm down.**

**Who does he think he is?**

**I rubbed my temples tiredly. Great, now I have to get some more candy after school! That st- Wait... after school I have to meet him at the soccor field! Soccor field... I hope Yamato-Kun doesn't see us.**

**I wonder if I should transform into Hyper-Blossom. If I do that then I can easily woop his tush!**

**No I can't do that I have to meet him as Momoko, because he doesn't know that I'm Blossom.**

**Demo what if he tries to ambush me or even harass me!!**

**Nah he wouldn't I'm not his TYPE! Still, though...**

**I groaned in fustration. GAH! I can't do this by myself! I need to inform Bubbles and Buttercup, maybe they can come with me so Brick doesn't do anything to me.**

**I nodded and stood from the floor, picking up me belongings.**

**RING!**

**'Great, it's lunchtime I can meet up with the girls there.' I thought happily.**

**Stepping out of the washroom, I ran as fast as my feet could carry me to the lunchroom.**

**When I got there I saw a very angry Kaoru and a sad Miyaki walking towards me from different directions. 'What's up with them?' I thought.**

**They approached me and stood there. I'll tell them now.**

**"YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!" We all shouted strangly at the same time.**

**Akward**

**"That was...erm...weird." I said as I scratched my head sheepishly. They nodded in unison.**

**"Brick's in my class."**

**"Butch's in my class."**

**"Boomer's in my class."**

**I looked at them suprised. "Nani? Their in your guy's class too?" I asked wide eyed.**

**"Hell yea! That stupid ass Butch is the most annoying guy ever! I would've kicked his sorry ass if I could transform!" Buttercup yelled, only to be shushed by me.**

**"Yes. Boomer is ... ano not as nice as other people." Miyaki said. That's Miyaki for you.**

**"I know how you feel. Brick-he-he" I sobed. Miyaki and Kaoru gave me questioning looks.**

**"What did he do Momoko-chan?" Miyaki tilted her head.**

**"HE STOLE MY CANDY!" I cried dramatically onto Miyaki's shoulder. "How can anyone be s-so CRUEL?!" She akwardly patted my back, as Koaru groaned.**

**"I should have known. That's not half bad as what BUTCH did!" She spat his name in venom.**

**"What did he do?" Miyaki asked her.**

**"He said I would look sexy in a... a fucking skirt!" Koaru shuddered.**

**"Koaru-chan please don't swear." Miyaki said in a motherly way.**

**She rolled her eyes, "Well? What did Boomer do to you?" She crossed her arms.**

**Miyaki looked down sadly, "He said that I have no fashian sense."**

**I tore away from her shoulder and wiped my eyes with my sleave. "That's not bad! He's just a dumb boy what does he know about your fashian? Besides at least you don't have to make another trip to the store for candy. I mean I can't live or even breath witho-" Koaru rudly inturupted me.**

**"Forget about that! Butch actually wants to meet me on the roof!" She scowled.**

**Miyaki and me blinked, before she replied. "That's strange. Boomer wanted to meet me too, except by the playground." I cocked my head to the side.**

**"Brick wants to meet me by the soccor field..." We all looked at eachother.**

**"You think we should?" Miyaki questioned. I simply shrugged.**

**"Curisoty killed the cat."**

**Koaru raised a brow at me. "Are you crazy!? You know there planning something, I mean come on what are the chances that they ask us to meet up with them!?"**

**I nodded, "Yeah I know. Sides if anything happens, we run and transform." I said seriously.**

**Koaru shook her head, "You crazy, but whatever you say. Besides-" She grinned and cracked her knuckles, "I haven't gave him an ass beating in a while!" Should have known.**

**"Remember they don't know who we are. Only transform if neccasary." I said.**

**Miyaki sighed, "Okay, just please be careful ." She said pleading.**

**I laughed and winked at her, "I'm always careful."**

**Now it was Kaoru's turn to chuckle, "Liar."**

**I stuck my tounge out.**

**Miyaki giggled, "See you later." She glanced at me, "Momoko-chan." then turned towards Kaoru, "Kaoru-chan."**

**"Hai." We said, and went to finish our lunches.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**When lunch was over we went on to our regualar classes. Brick was in my litarature class. I expected him to bug me but he was suprisingly quiet. The only thing he did was cast me a couple grins, but I ignored him and pretended to be doing my work. Although I occaisnally sneaked peaks of him when his back was turned.**

**Other then that things were normal. Then like that, school was over.**

**'Soccor field.' I thought in unison, as I walked as slowly as I could to the exit. I don't know what to expect...**

**Finally ten minutes later after fidgeting, and twitching I made it there.**

**I glanced around and noticed that no one was around. Thank you Kami-sama.**

**When I saw a red speck by the benches I walked nervously over to them.**

**"Yo!" called brick.**

**Suddenly he jumped down from the bench and landed in front of me, earning a loud 'Yelp'**

**He laughed at that and grinned. "Scared?"**

**I glared at him, "N-no!" What a jerk.**

**Brick smirked before snatching my arm. "You should be."**

**My eyes widen, while I tried to grab my arm back from his callased hand. That only made him tighten his grip.**

**I KNEW IT!! HE IS GOING TO DO SOMETHING TO ME!!! BAKA MOMOKO!!**

**He chuckled at my struggling. "What's wrong?" He asked in fake-pity. "Why don't you just transform?"**

**My mouth dropped. Does he know!?**

**"I don't k-know what your t-talking about?" I stuttered. Oh no I hope the girls are alright.**

**He rolled his eyes, backing me up against the boy's changing door. "You think I'm stupid? It's the most obvious thing in the world. The orange long hair, the big red ribbon? Not to mention the pink eyes. I mean come on! The only difference is how weak you are." He grinned, succesfully pushing me against the door. Oh know I'm done for!**

**I couldn't say anything, no comback, nothing. My mind was racing.**

**"So..." He leaned closer grinning at my baffled expression. "What now Momoko-chan?" His free hand grapped a strand of my hair and stroked it with his fingers, I couldn't help but blush. "Or should I say-" He pushed himself on me and whispered in my ear. "Blossom."**

**YUP! I'M DEAD!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N- Ha there's the first chappy Sorry for the cliffy -grins- although expect a lot of those in any of my stories :3 Anyways just to inform so no one's confused. There all the same age and freshmens in highschool. Why you ask I made them the same age? Well, because-because...I'm the writer :b Plus I'm not to fond of the guys being younger. Also this is a year after PPGZ were formed. Just wanted to get that out. Well... R&R!! Later-**

**BerryBlossom-**


	2. Chapter Two

**Kiss, Kiss, fall in love!**

**Chapter Two**

I stood shocked and confused, not to mention a bit unconfortable, what with him pressed up against me. A few minutes later I found my voice.

"What do you want with me?" I asked demandly, this time without stuttering.

He rolled his eyes in heavens direction, "To blackmail you. What else?" He said as if the most obvious thing in the world.

My mouth dropped. Blackmail me??

"Blackmail?" I asked.

Brick grinned wolfishly. When is he not grinning?

"Well, yea. I mean all I have to do is tell the other villians including the baka monkey, and they could easily crush your world. Your family, your friends, everything! Just like that." He snapped his fingers to prove his point.

"Y-you wouldn't!!" I stuttered in fear. Although I doubt he would hessitate.

"Oh, you know as well as I do, that I would." He smiled in pure satasfaction. Why that evil son of a-

"NO! You can't do that! Or I'll-I'll..." Before I could finish, Brick inturepted.

"You'll what? Get Blossom to fight me because you can't solve your own problems?" He finaly got off of me but still held my wrist in firm place much to my discomfort.

I bit my lip, knowing he was right. 'I can never fix anything on my own. Momoko can't do anything right... Now he's going to use my secret against my family.'

I could feel my bottom lip quivering, and my pink eyes misting. Great! Now I'm going to cry in front of my worst enemy! I lowered my head, so that my bangs hid my unshed tears.

He looked at me strangly probabally knowing I was about to break down, before releasing my wrist, and letting out a sigh. "Listen, I'm not going to blackmail you-" I looked up at him feeling somewhat relieved, "YET! Just remember that I know as well as my brothers. So you and the other Powderpuffs better watch what you say or do to us." My face dropped at that. 'What did he mean by that? Be nice to him??' I thought not noticing him turning away. His voice broke me from my pondering.

"By the way." He cocked his head to look me in the eyes. A smile made it's way onto his smug face. "Bring me some candy tommorow." He ordered. CANDY??

"NANI!? I barely have enough to buy me some because of you!" I sneered, my rage rising at his snickering.

"Well, I guess you won't be getting any." He flashed a toothy grin. "See ya Momo." He waved and left the field, leaving me to fume. I stood there for a few minutes glaring at the spot he was standing at. I could feel my right eye twitching.

"That...that..."

Twitch

Twitch

"THAT FREAKIN JERK!!!"

-

-

-

-

I dragged my feet slopishly against the concrete as I walked to the candystore, my face expressionless, I only kept mermering vows to murder brick with my own bare hands, making people eye me weirdly, and muttering crude things under their breathe.

Not like I cared, I was to caught up in fantasizing a certain red-eyed boy exploding.

Finally I made it to my destination and slammed the door open, a scowl still stiched on my face.

Suddenly all the thoughts of the ruff left from seeing the delicious sugary goods.

Smiling, I made my way over to a section of chocolates. I Grabbed a rather expensive chocolate bar filled with caramel. Before I put it on the counter I remembered that Brick asked- scratch that, more like demanded for some candy. I looked around for the cheapest thing possible, seeing a ten cent sucker, hey, he didn't tell me what kind! I hurridly reached for it and laid my things on the counter.

"4.99$." Mr. Hoshino said in cheerfully, after all I am his best costumer. Heh, no suprise there.

"Hai." I dug threw the back pocket of my skirt, pulling out Five dollors.

I dropped the money on the counter and grabbed my change, more like penny and exchanged goodbyes.

Stepping out of the store I watched as the sun was slowly making it's way down. Wait, sundown? I'm sapose to be home before sundown to babysit Kuriko... great.

Panic washed over my face and I started power walking to my house. I would've went to see the professer and tell him about the rowdyruffs but I had to be home.

Finaly seeing my house I ran up to the door and reached in my pockets for my keys but I didn't have them. 'I swore I put them in there before I left. Oh well.' I shrugged.

Lifting up the 'WELCOME' mat, I took out the spare key my father left for me and unlocked the door.

Once inside I kicked the door with my foot open and closed it. "KURIKO! I'm home!" I shouted.

Walking my way over to the living room, I saw Kuriko drawing something. I looked over her shoulder and noticed she was making a sloppy love card for Ken. It showed her and Ken kissing at the beach. Teehee, I can't wait to see his face when he sees this.

"Hey sis." She said boredly still coloring.

"Hey. Sooo... Are you gonna give that to Ken?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Hey face brightened, "Of course. He is gonna love it!"

Heh, yeah right.

I walked over to the kitchen and ploped open the fridge. A delicious strawberry shortcake sat there with my name on it... seriously. Grabbing it, I took a chunk out of it.

Then the phone rang.

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello." I heard Kuriko answer, "Oh yeah. Yea. Hm. Okay. Hold on." She walked up to me and grabbed the cake out of my hand, replacing it with the phone.

"HEY! THAT"S MY CAKE!" I yelled, trying to grab it back but to no avail seeing as she ATE IT!

"why you... I'M GONNA CUT OPEN YOUR STOMACH AND GET IT BACK! YOU BRA-" I complained but got inturrupted by the person on the phone I forgot all about. 'Screw your damn cake!' I glared at the phone already knowing who's voice it is.

"Koaru shut up. Do you have any idea how much that co-"

'I don't care. We have more important things to worry about.' Hey voice contained nothing but seriousness. 'Like... did anything happen with you and the monster?'

"What monster? There's a monst-" She inturupted.

'NO YOU BAKA! Brick. Brick. What happened with you and him? Did the bastard tell you anything?!" She screamed so loud I was sure my eardrums would pop.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh... and well... he said somethings..." I mumbled. I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not.

'What things!?'

"Well... ano... what would you do if I told you... he..." I hesitated, although I could hear her breathing harder. You could just tell she was getting impatiant.

'HE WHAT?!'

"He knows!" I'm pretty sure she knew what I meant.

Silence passed for a minutes until Koaru broke it.

'So... he knows too? Damn...'

"What do you mean 'too'? Are you saying that Butch told you the same thing??"

'Well... yea. He said that he knew about Powerpuff girls z, and that I better start watching my act, in other words BE HIS SLAVE!' Heh, she didn't take it so well.

"I know Brick said the same thing. Hmm... all I know is that they could definitaly use it as blackmail... so maybe we should TRY to be...be..."

'THEIR SLAVES!?'

I supressed the urge to roll my eyes. Koaru can be so tough to handle sometimes...

"No. I mean just to be on the safe side... we should be nice to them and if they tell us to get something for them-" 'Like my CANDY!' I thought in annoyance, "-then we should try to... comply." I ground my teeth just thinking of all the things Brick's gonna make me do. That idiot.

'Oh my god...'

"Don't worry... we'll think of something later, oh I almost forgot did you talk to Miyaki??"

'I'm right here Momoko-chan.'

"Miyaki?"

'Yup. I'm here at Koaru's house.' I could feel the smile blooming on her face.

"Oh... well did Boomer say-" She inturupted. Why is everyone always doing that!?

'The samething? Yeah, he did.' She doesn't sound mad at all...

"Okay. Well I'll talk to you guys tommorow, I'm bushed." A yawn escaped my mouth, "Night."

'Good night Momoko-chan.'

'Yeah night Momoko.' I heard a click and turned off the phone.

Before truding my way to my room I shouted, "Night Kurriko." She looked at me weird.

"It's only-" She glanced at the clock, "6:47. Isn't that too early?"

"So? I'm tired, you wouldn't believe the day I had." I said tiredly.

"Well I don't care what kinda day you had. Geez and here I thought only old people sleep... no wonder you have gray hairs." She mumbled.

I shot a glare, "I do not have gray hairs! And I'm not old!" I looked at my hair then back at her, "By the way, you owe me a CAKE!" And with that I stomped to my room. Why is everyone taking my sweets today!?

-

-

-

-

I watched as my english teacher wrote translations on the board, while chewing on the end of my pen. 'Man, today's so boring...' I looked at the desk over and noticed the red ruff is obiviously absent or skipping, doesn't suprise me.

"And this would be how you say 'Dog' in Englis-" The door snapped open. Geez from all the door slamming I wonder why the hinges are still on.

"Oi, I was running kinda late..." NO! NO! NO! Why does Kami-sama hate me?!

Brick truded to his desk and flashed his famous cocky grin before taking a sit... right next to me.

"Okay. Well besides the sudden disruption, not saying any names..." He glanced at Brick, who in return shrugged, "We will be doing a new English project, and you will be paired up... with the person next to your right." He said simply and sat back down in his desk.

Right. Okay.

My face fell in anguish when I glanced over to the right. Just my luck.

Brick.

I glared at him hoping I could just smack the stupid smirk off his ugly face. Well his face isn't really ugly bu- wait! I'm going off subject.

"You planned this didn't you?" I whispered, he looked at me bored.

"Why in the seven layers of hell would I want to partner up with you?" He arched his brow, his mouth seething. The jerk.

"For my pain and misery, why else?" The glare never left my face.

His eyes rolled in mockory, "Why would I waste all my time on you? I have a life you know." His lips curled into a smirk while he looked ahead, "Some people are just so concieted."

Why that stupid, son of a-

RING!!!

I stood from my seat and grabbed my stuff hoping to hurry out of there. But I never got to, seeing how Brick is in my way!

He towered over me, well he is a couple inches taller... and to think he used to be the shorter one. Damn!

His arm stretched out with his hand shaped as a cup, expecting something.

"Gimme."

I gave him a dark glare, maybe aura would cloud around me making him scared. Heh, yeah right. I can't scare him so I might as well do the other option. "Give you what!?" I asked threw my clentched teeth.

"The candy." He tapped his foot impatiantly, and his hand still out.

Maybe I should play dumb.

"What candy?" I asked as innocent as I could get.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance, "I know you got it Momoko... or do you perfer Blossom?"

My eyes widen in relisation as his held a glint of humor. Great.

I mumbled a few curses at him, while digging for his stupid sucker. When I pulled it out he gave me a look that held amusment. "Here." I mermered grumpily.

"You can't be serious?" His brow arched, and his lips twitched in annoyance. Okay, so someone doesn't like suckers.

"Well I didn't know what kind you want. Not to mention that was the cheapest. Money doesn't grow on trees ya kno-" I stopped, seeing his gaze fixed somewhere else.

My eyebrow rose slightly and I followed his eyes that led to my pocket?

Looking down I saw what he was looking at and immediantly I panicked. Oh no. Not my chocolate!!

Brick grinned with satisfation and he reached down snatching my delicate bar, I was HOPING to save for lunch!

"Hey! That's my candy! You got this." Slamming the sucker in his chest and reaching for my poor chocolate, but again he held it higher then my reach. This is so familiar.

"No thanks Babe." Pealing the wrapper off, he took a bit out of it and licked the rest just in case. "You can have the lollipop though." He smirked and grabbed his notebooks.

No way.

"Sweety, you shouldn't leave your mouth open flies might fly in." He snickered and flicked my nose, "Don't forget about our project."

I just gaped at him, now the project.

He folded his arms with the candy still clutched in his hand, "My house or your house?" He asked in curiosity, although I could still hear his shrill amusment in the echos of his voice.

Silence

"My house? Okay." His fingers tugged randomly on my red ribbon and pulled it out making my orange tresses tumble down. He threw MY ribbon in his back jean pocket. Porbabaly so I couldn't get it without me touching his nice butt somehow.

Finally comprehending what he just did, an adorable blush found it's way on my bewhildered face, I was about to open my mouth and ask why he did that but he beat me to it.

Leaning down he whispered into my ear, sorta huskily, "You look cuter with your hair down." He fidled with a strand in my face and pushed it behind my ear.

Smiling at my face that resembled one of the strawberries on top of my cakes, he carresed my cheek in what felt like... affection. "Bye Momo." Turning around, he left to his next class.

I swear I could feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach, worse then the ones I get from Yamato-kun or any other boy for that matter. My fingers unconciously smoothed my still very warm cheek, the same cheek he touched... His fingers were so nice, I'm so used to him punching me instead of carassing.

But no way am I feeling anything for that jerk!

I have to remember the mean things he did. Like first stealing MY worms, threatning to take MY manga, taking MY chocolate. Also he's one of the biggest, most annoying villians

Super.

Now he has MY ribbon!

That jerk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Okay chapter two :D ... woop-dee-do -- anyways this chap is kinda lame and has no point but it was actually sapose to be longer, but I cut it into half so I could also make chapter three... soooo yeah... Not much to say, keep reading and reviewing. You may not think so but whenever I get a review it makes me feel so great and fulfilled even if it just says 'update' or 'good' that makes me feel fantastic becuase even a word can make you feel a job well done seeing as how people take the time to read then share their thoughts... so THANKS! -Hugs- Keep it up! BTW, Boomer and Butch shall be in the next chappie also lots of fluff between all the couples... so don't worry about that. Later-

BerryBlossom --


	3. Chapter Three

**Kiss Kiss, fall in love!**

**Chapter three**

"Is this it?"

"No..."

"What about this one?"

"No..."

"Well, what about this??"

Momoko rolled her eyes in annoyance. She had been here for THREE hours. Why did Kami hate her?

Brick groaned. He hated English and quite frankly the powder puff wasn't helping much.

"I quit."

Grabbing the sheet of paper, she circled the answer that had Brick confuzled. "It's this one, the capital of Kentucky is Frankfort." Momoko put the paper back and leaned into a more confortable spot of Brick's hard couch. "Geez, even little kids know that. Don't you ever pay attention?"

"Only nerds do that." He scoffed, while lazily digging his pinkie into his ear.

"No! Anyone knows that."

His red eyes rolled, "Whatever." Trudging his way over to the fridge, he pulled out a sprite.

Momoko averted her eyes around the so called 'house', more like abonded one, that Mojo so happened to get. Everything was dirty, pop cans layed across the wooden floor, lots of open pizza boxes with some half-eaten pizzas planted inside. Also lots of what looks like expensive materials such as some stereos and even plasma televisions... they were obviously stolen.

"MOMO!"

Looking at the irratable ruff, "What??"

"The baka monkey and the guys'll be back soon."

"Oh great." her voice containg fake enthusiasum.

He gulped down the sprite and finished with a satisfied beltch. "Come on." He grabbed his tradmark jacket and put it on.

"Nani?? Why?" She glared at him, "First you make me come here without even asking and now you wanna leave?"

He smoothed his bangs. This girl was to much for him.

"Listen." He bended down and began speaking as if to a five year old, "My big bwothers are comin home, and so awe my mama and there gonna be annoyin to you an den your gonna get angwry, and den we can't do our work, Okie?"

Momoko scowled at him and with a flick of the wrist she knocked his hat down onto the floor. Soon her expression went from angry, then to shock, and finally humuring.

His face went bright red almost matching his hair.

"Now I know why you have the hat on all the time!" Momoko laughed at his hair, along with expression.

Right where his hat laid, was one of the biggest cowlicks anyone has ever seen. Brick glared at the redhead, as he picked up his hat and hurringly laying it on his head, pressing the cowlick flat onto his scalp.

"Shut the hell up! Or else!" He growling in warning, not seeming to bother her.

Momoko snickered at him and had to take a few breathers to calm herself down.

"Nice cowlick."

"Thats it!" In an instant Brick jumped on top of the puff, making her tumble down to the floor with, not exactly the lightest thing in the world on top.

Hey laughter died, and she gulped in suspense.

"Let's see how you like this." Brick smirked at her and his fingers found their way to her flat stomach and began the torture.

"Nononono please- haha stop!" Momoko shouted in between giggles.

"Say your sorry." He comanded in amusement. A playful grin emplanted on his face.

"Hahahaha. Okay-okay." She squirmed under his hold. "I'm sorry-haha-stop!!"

"Good girl." He stopped but still hadn't lifting himself up.

Momoko blushed at their position and panted from all the tickling and other reasons. Was it just her or was his face somehow getting closer... closer...

Brick gave her a heated look and inched lower... his eyes fixed on her lips for some odd reason, it was like a magnet pulling him. His eyes closed, and for some reason so did hers.

As soon as he was a hairs length away, the front door flinged open...

* * *

**A/N**- WOAH! That was the SHORTEST chappie I've ever written... I promise the next one will be wayyy longer. It's just you know highschool stuff, homecoming is coming up in a week and lots of homework... so yeah again sorry about that :( just be patiant... Thankies I love you all Keep reading and reviewing!! 


	4. Chapter Four

**Kiss kiss, fall in love!**

**Chapter Four**

:BRICK POV:

I looked up at my brothers as they stared wide-eyed at our position.

Butch had his mouth open and his pupils went as small as dots. Boomer just started averting his gaze in different directions while twidling with his fingers.

Great. This must look SO wrong to them.

My eyes went back on Bl- Momoko, and I have to admit, for a whiny, self-centured, candy-addicted powderpuff... she's cute.

REALLY cute.

Long orange tresses matching my own and without her hair up it makes her look more beautiful, along with those pinks orbs, the only ones in the world as far as I know. Not that I would it admit it!

I was so deep in my thoughts, that I didn't notice the same girl I was thinking about looking up at me. Her clearing her own throat made me jump out of my ponderings.

"What?" I asked her.

"Ano... can you get off?" Her voice was wavering a bit.

I put two and two together and then, BAM! I'm still on top of her. Heh heh.

I akwardly stood up from her and turned away from them, hoping I could hide my stupid blush. I never blush... stupid Momo. Probabally some voodoo magic she's using.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!" Came from none other then Butch.

"Doom doom doom"

"It's not what it looked like." I said coldly. I couldn't help but feel a little bitter towards them, I don't know why. I should feel happy that they inturrupted me from making the biggest mistake of my life.

"Yeah your right, you were just on top of her. It doesn't mean that you weren't about to do anything to her, right?" His eyebrow quriked and he scowled at me. What's his problem??

"Doom dooom doom."

"Dude, we were just working on our capitles and starting on our project." I looked at Momo for help, but she kept looking out of the window obviously in her own world.

Butch let out a laugh and grinned, "Yeah, do you learn better in that position, cause if you do then maybe I should try it."

"D-doom, d-oooom"

I rolled my eyes in aggrivation and growled at him, "Look! She freaking took off my hat and saw my-" I pointed towards my head and whispered in embaressment, "cowlick. So I tickled her to get her to shut up. Mkay?!"

"Suuuuure. But I would feel pretty embaressed too." He snickered at my misery, and suddenly his facial expression changed back, "Still, you know that she's a POWDERPUFF?" He barked.

"Your one to talk! Mister I-like-flirting-with-butterbutt! Geez what a hipocrite." I snarled back. Heh, that worked seeing as how his face brightened, almost the same color as my jacket.

"I j-just do that, 'cause it pisses her off!" He stuttered back. Oh, now he stutters. Damn if only I had my camra!

"D-DOOOOOM!"

"Shut it!" We both screamed at Boomer, who shrinked in size.

I groaned and walked away from Butch, who kept nagging. I couldn't make out what he was saying anymore, something about... 'Carret tops' and Boomer singing his goofy Gir song again. I can't take this anymore, I don't feel like fighting anymore, especially with those retards.

I walked over to Momoko and grabbed her wrist, a little too harshly. I didn't mean to dammit, I'm just annoyed. So, I pulled her out, despite Butch's big mouth and the Puff's struggling.

Slamming the door, I turned towards the redhead and in an instant I picked her up in 'bridal style'

"HEY!" She sqeaked, as she struggled to get out of my arms.

"Calm down." I hissed, my pounding head was bad enough, but to have a squirming girl barking at you can make you very aggrivated.

"Let me down!" She demanded, as she glared at me.

I ignored her and started flying off into the clouds.

She stopped her struggling and stayed still, seeing as how we were almost above the clouds.

Suddenly my heart started racing, and my palms grew sweaty, as she clinged onto my neck with her eyes closed shut.

What the freak is wrong with me??

Just feeling her maturing body pressed up against mine made me feel as hot as an oven. Especially with those clothes she was wearing. A mini blue jean skirt that had been riding up her legs, giving me or any other fortunte man a nice view. Along with a cute blood red tank-top showing off a little cleavage to my eyes and the finishing touch was her black leather jaket and black flips flops.

I watched as her hair blew furiously in the wind.

Momoko must have felt my heart pounding as she looked up at me. One of her arms raised and she laid her soft hand on my forehead. She looked curious and worried, probablly oblivious to my unison. Her eyes softened.

"Your hot." She stated rather randomly.

I felt a little touched that she was worried. But like hell I was gonna say anthing.

"I know I am." I said with a smirk.

Her face hardened and she took her hand back, "Where are you taking me?" She asked changing the subject.

"It's a suprise."

"I hate suprises." She moaned.

"Too bad."

Silence was the only respond I got.

It was about a half-an hour, until she broke it.

"I still hate you." Her voice contained coldness, and that made me a little hurt. But that feeling went from hurt to fustrated.

Why should I care if she hates me or not. That's what I want.

Yeah. That's what this whole plan was for.

My brain says that...

...but my heart says different.

* * *

**A/N**- Okay thats chapter four This one I rushed so if theres any errors, try and ignore them. Oh and sorry it's not long like I promised :/ Btw I'll usually change POVS a lot so yea... not much to say about this one. I'll try and put some Buttercupxbutch BubblesxBoomer in the next one. Well R&R PPL .

BerryBlossom-


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: WOW! I'm back people! Sorry about the ya know.. like 2 1/2 year wait! Hehehe.. ^_^' Sorry! But anyways I decided to continue with this story, I decided to change somethings about it that I was originally going to do with it. Anyways, enjoy everyone! And I promise to have this story completed! ^^**

**Me: Ahem! Brick? Disclaimer thingy?**

**Brick: Oh right! -Clears throat- The Author don't own no such thing as Ppgz... and thank god for that! **

* * *

**Kiss kiss, fall in love****!**

**Chapter Five**

**:BRICK'S POV:**

'Hehehe! No way... I won't fail this mission just for a dumb broad...' I thought glancing down at the powderpuff.

"BRICK! Seriously... put me down or ELSE-" Said Momoko, with her "scary face" implanted on. OoOoO Scarryyyy! Hah.

"Or else... I tell everyone you're guys' secret? Is that what you were going to say? Hahaha!" Momoko looked away with a look of defeat, which made me feel powerful.  
"I'm just taking you somewhere we- I mean you, can do our english shit, so sit still..."

And the emmy goes to muah!

I looked down at the spot I always go to when I wanna think about stuff or just get a break from my dysfuncional family and held Momoko close to my chest while I landed down.

I let her down as.. gently as I could and winced at her whining. God, that's suposed to be the hero?

**:MOMOKO'S POV:**

"OW, you jackass!" I shouted, being thrown on the ground. Seriously what's wrong with him?

But more importantly, what's wrong with me? I'm a Powderpuff Girl! I shouldn't be taking this crap from my enemy!

So pathetic...

I took a minute to look around, and was shocked to see how nice it was here. It was a hilltop over the city, way up high. You could see the sun set from here as it was falling underneath the City and leaving a soft glow while all the lights turned on. Trees surrounded the area with lush green grass and a soft scent of fresh pinecones.

It was really beautiful... Well not as beautiful as a large wedding cake drissled in icin- Ano, beside that, hehehe. .'

Why would someone like HIM like this place?

Brick plomped down on the grass and layed down, closing his eyes. "Well, get started.. this place should be quiet enough for you" He looked over at me with a smile stiched on. "Righttttt?" He said in a soft tone. Ugh!

"Hmph! Why would you even take me to somewhere like this just to do a 20 minute project?" I crossed my arms looking down at the lazy ruff, "AND you think I'm going to do it by myself? You're more stupid then I thought!" I yelled at him only to have him glare at me coldly.

Brick sat up, still shooting me a hardened look, "Blossom, you keep forgeting I know who you are..." He started standing up now, "I know where you live.." he started walking towards me and inched his face close to mine, smirking. His eyes were so cold and his voice was too; just ten minutes ago he was being kinda sweet to me. Bipolar, much?

"And I know how to...-"

I pushed him as hard as I could, watching him fall to the ground. Take that!

"I don't care, I'll buy you freakin' candy or even meet you at stupid places; but I'm not doing every little thing you ask of me! I can only take so MUCH!" I yelled, with a death glare. It's true! I can't just be his slave forever!

My voice softened in a more serious tone,"I'm not certain why you enrolled in school, neither as to why they even freakin' let you! But I know you're planning something.. so I'll play you're game for now but I can't do this for the rest of my life! So get it over with, what do you want? Or what does Mojo want? What are you crazy people planning now?" I asked furiously at the quiet redhead. Who was wayyy too quiet!

Brick looked up at me smiling. Not a smirk, a smile! But I can still sense the evil behind it!'

He dusted off his pants and jacket while getting up, looking at me really weirdly..

"I don't want anything from you Momoko, you have nothing of value for me.." He said in a cocky way. That As- "Me and my brothers joined school to get outta the bad and evil life, it has nothing to do with that idiot monkey!" He said coolily, "We're just using this 'secret' to our advantage for now... so even if it makes you sick to comply with my orders..."

Brick grabbed my chin and said with a kinda sexy.. smirk on his face. "-you really don't have a choice for now, do you Momo?" He leaned in while holding my chin and grabbed my small waist and pushed it against his. Then locked lips with mine...

My eyes were widened in shock at this, and the small person in my head screamed at me to kick him in the nutts, but.. I liked it.

My eye lids felt heavy and closed, while my arms snaked around his neck. He grabbed me harder and stuck his tounge into my virgin mouth and carassed mine with his.

"Mmmph" A moan escaped my mouth while his tounge was touching mine. 'My body feels hot and a little sensational...' I kept letting him invade my mouth when I suddenly felt a sharp feeling in my stomach.

I opened my eyes slightly just to see his staring at mine. Still kissing him with my arms wrapped around his neck. I stared back into those sexy red ey-

Red eyes... those evil red eyes!

NOO! What am I doing? He's my enemy!

"Stop!" I said pushing him away quickly. Both of us were panting heavily and I felt heat take over my body.

Brick stepped back with his eyes wide for a half second from being denied. I don't think he's used to that. He was still panting as well and his face was a bit flushed. And for a minute he looked at me with a kinda sad expression on his face, his eyes averted to the ground and a frown took over his face.

Did.. I hurt his feelings?

I looked down saying, "No Brick, I didn't mean t-"

"KAMI! WHY THE FUCK DID I DO THAT?" He spewted loudily. Then suddenly began spitting on the ground with a green color taking over his face while clenching his stomach. Are.. you.. serious...?

Tha-that FUCKING ASSHOLE!

I threw my english book at his head and watched the jerk fall to the ground with a leg in the air. HMPH! I'll NEVER feel sorry for that douche again!

"I'M LEAVING!" I screamed at the sick RowdyASS. "Hyper Blossom!"

_-Five minutes later-_

I looked down at my cute outfit and smiled. It feels so good to be Blossom again because Blossom would have never even let his face be an inch away without kicking his ass all the way to China!

"Do the project by yourself." I said before turning my back towards him and taking off.

How could I let him get me like that... and then just to have him reacte that way. That jerk! I hate him!

Once a villain... always a villain.

**:BRICK'S POV:**

After 'puking' I watched Momok- I mean Blossom fly away in a hurry. That's the first time I seen her transfrom like that. I forgot how hot her outfit was.

Sitting down after the chaos, I looked at the sunset and got caught in a daze.

"Why did I get into that kiss for... I don't like her? Damn she may be my enemy but her lips were really soft..." Touching my lips, "and her mouth tasted like candy. Candy freak.. hehe," I said out loud, smiling softly at the thought of her and her candy obsession. It's kinda cute, ya know..

Shaking my head furiously I clenched my fists and glared at the moon now rising. NO! I can't let her innocent act get to me, it's just a trap to make me weak and forget my goal! "Besides that candy freak actually pushed me off! I mean come on I'm irrestiable and charming!" Looking at the squirrel, "Right?"

The squirrel shook it's head and ran off. Fuck you squirrel.

There was a trail of pink lighting in the sky from Blossom's depart, gazing at it I grinned. She seemed really into that kiss.. huh? I mean I'm pretty sure that was her first... Suddenly an idea popped in my head!

She LIKED that kiss, and I know she did. I know her weak spot!

"Hahahah! I know what to do now!" I said smiling like a little kid with joy and evil intertwining in my soul! HAHAHA... wait...

My joy all turned to anger in a heartbeat, looking down with widened eyes and curled fists, shaking ready to beat the shit out of anyone.

"I'M STUCK WITH THIS PROJECT NOW!"

* * *

**Brick: WOW! That's it? You call this a chapter?**

**Me: What's wrong with it?**

**Brick: Everything.**

**Me: Like Whatttt? **

**Brick: First of all it was short, no clear explanations, too typical, seems rushed and you're making me kiss that thing-**

**Blossom/Momoko: HEY! You think I wanted to kiss you're ugly face? And don't listen to him it was good besides the parts with Brick in it! ^^**

**Brick: I was in this whole chapter, you idiot...**

**Me: Oh uhh, thanks Blossom! ^^**

**Blossom/Momoko: It was kinda short though...**

**Me: -drops head in shame- I know... TT_TT**

**Boomer: Tune in for the next episode! 'Cause I'll be in it! ^_^**

**Brick: Yeah, sadly.. But don't forget! I'm the star, got it!**

**Boomer: -Spins in chair- WHEEEEEE!**

**A/N: What's up people? Yeah I finally decided to update this story, I don't know what struck me to sign into fanfiction after such a long time but I did and I'm hooked again! Lolol I'm actually going to keep my word and finish this story, not anytime soon because I want it to be long ^_^ Anyways, I hope you peeps liked this chapter; I'm trying to get the hang of writing again and getting into this story so please excuse if there's any flaws with it. And don't forget to R&R because all of your comments are very helpful and make me feel so good inside! ^^ Wheee! Lol, so I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to give me any ideas for the next chapter(s) of what you guys would hope to see. Thanks!**

**BerryBlossom~**


End file.
